


Heard that

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic and Lucas return some paperwork to Frankel





	Heard that

“So you’ve got those papers or not?”Frankel crosses her arms 

Lucas had brought Vic along with him to return the papers he promised Frankel

“Hubby answer her”Vic whispered into his ear 

“Yes I have them”Lucas held up the signed and completed pages of paperwork 

“Thank you”Frankel said retrieving them from him snatching them out of his hands 

“She’s kind of harsh”Vic said to him 

“I heard that Hughes”Frankel glared over st her 

“I mean you’re looking great today M’am”Vic tried covering up her tracks due to her poor choice of wording

“You’re a bad liar”Frankel laughed

“She’ll never let me hear the end of this Eggy”Lucas said to her


End file.
